This invention relates generally to the field of heat transfer type dye compositions, and more particularly to an ink containing such dyes in the form an an ink applied to a transfer substrate for subsequent heat transfer by sublimation to the surface of an article, most commonly a garment made of textile materials. It is well known in the art to employ oil, gravure or flexo heat transfer inks for printing on a transfer substrate, using predetermined patterns, and then transfer that particular pattern to a garment. Such use is common by the garment makers.
It is also common to paint directly onto the garment by silk screen printing or other printing techniques common in the garment industry, which permit rapid replication of the same pattern at very low cost.
Such techniques do not lend themselves to using this medium for individual artistic expression, where the user desires a decorated garment which is unique, and which embodies the artistic efforts of the wearer. Felt nib pens are convenient tools for the preparation of custom substrates, but are not suitable for use with inks presently available in the art, which not only have a deleterious effect upon the felt nib pen but which are inherently messy, and not easily cleaned, particularly by young children. Further, the consistency of the ink is relatively heavy, and does not feed well by capillary action through the nib of the pen. Once the ink dries on the pen, it is practically impossible to dissolve it, and the pen, or at least the nib must be discarded.